heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:2007-04-18. What about Bob?, by ioxmo
ioxmo, 4/18/2007 3:20 AM :Ok, I have a question. I've heard a lot of times that there are hints/evidence that Bob abuses Helga (physically I assume). I don't really see it, but what are the hints/evidence that people say and where does it come from? ---- Cool, 4/18/2007 2:40 PM :For the longest time I've watched the show I never caught that, and do you really think that would get past the censors over at Nick? Child abuse is a very serious matter. Deep down, alltough he sometimes ignores her in favor of Olga and sometimes forgets her name, I think he still loves her. I don't think Bob would ever hit his kids, and these ideas of abuse only exist in many fanfics. A horrid thing to think about, reading a fic like that would seen unbelieable to me. Stephen ---- Ruth, 4/18/2007 2:56 PM :Hm, apparently my message was eaten? Anyway, here it is again: Fanfiction writers dreamed that up. There is no evidence. Bob and Miriam aren't the best parents in the world or otherwise Helga would get the same amount of attention as Olga, but they also aren't beating her out back in the old gurt (whatever that hut thing from "Big Bob's Crisis" is called ) either. Sure, Bob loses his temper a lot, but there's never been an episode where he struck Helga. He just...yells really loudly and annoyingly. Like my dad. ---- Sent: 4/18/2007 3:09 PM :This message has been deleted by the author. ---- Ruth, 4/18/2007 3:55 PM :Ah, apparently, it wasn't eaten. Instead, MSN just waited an incredibly long time to post it. WTF. ---- ioxmo, 4/18/2007 8:14 PM :that's what I figured... I just have heard it various times. I think it could be good for fic... that is, to add more angst :) ---- CarlinJ83, 4/18/2007 11:57 PM :Uh Bob maybe a loud, energized, over worked maniac, but from what ive seen in the show i've never see him once hit her at anytime. So yeah I mean Helga and him are so much a like. You know that sayin the Apple doesnt fall far from the Tree ! ---- Bellethetrickster, 4/19/2007 4:08 AM :Uh, ditto. It is said that Helga is the victim of 'humorous child neglect,' as evidenced by her mother being the scatterbrained alcoholic, and her father the insensitive oaf who frequently calls his younger daughter by his elder daughter's name. More often than not, Helga isn't on their parental radar, but there are times they come to their senses when Helga is missing, or when they have a moment to reflect on their poor parental skills. But I can most definitely tell you that Big Bob does not does not DOES NOT physically abuse Helga, nor has he ever. If anything, I think the concept of abuse might freak him out. There was one instance where he intended to kill her, but that was the Halloween episode where all the kids were dressed as aliens, and he didn't even recognize her. Once he found out the truth, he was pretty horrified to learn what he almost did to his own daughter. So... yeah. Neglect, definitely. Physical abuse, definitely not. ---- ioxmo, 4/22/2007 10:12 PM :But, what I wanted to know is... where do the people who use it in fic get it from... as in, what do they say hints to it? ---- marcosbnpinto, 4/26/2007 2:40 PM :No, I don´t think it would fit Big Bob´s character, either... not at all. ---- Bellethetrickster, 5/4/2007 3:54 AM :But, what I wanted to know is... where do the people who use it in fic get it from... as in, what do they say hints to it? Hmm... I don't think there's any one clear answer to that. On a general level, a lot of fanfic writers go through a certain phase (usually in the early teens, though I've known a few to be older). Basically, they fall in love with controversial subjects without fully grasping the repercussion of said subjects. They only see the "romantic side" or the "resolution" (and sadly, a lot of the time, it's resolved in wrong or insulting ways) and think that somehow "tru wuv" will save the day. Rape, sexual abuse, cutting, physical abuse... they're used as cheap plot devices to get one character to fall in love with another. Like I said, I think it's just a phase. I myself went through something like it when I was about 13, but I grew out of it (and thank God I did). As to what hints to it canonically...I can only assume some writers see the neglect and just believe sexual or physical abuse is the next logical step. They probably just don't see it's a little more complicated than that. There are many different shades to bad. Bob can be bad (neglect), but he's neither a child molester nor a child abuser.